Семья Души -- В Память о Прессли
by SithiR
Summary: Я не говорю на русском языке, но мой друг делает. Поэтому у меня было стихотворение в переводе с английского языка. Тогда я понял, что было бы несправедливым, если никто больше не мог читать мои стихи, если они не говорили на английском языке. Зарубежные аналитики используют различную терминологию, чтобы указать цель этого типа судна. Информация была добавлена .


Семья Души

"Мой почтенный отец, я отправляюсь в путь, чтобы исполнить свой долг, и если мне потребуется отдать жизнь свою, я с радостью пожертвую ею ради отчизны."

Мой добрый и мудрый товарищ, моя родственная душа, мне сказали, что он погиб при взрыве.

Они не упомянул, что я видела, как он умирает.

Для них не представляли интереса ни его семья, ни те, кто в нем души не чаял, ни та, что могла бы хотеть родить ему ребенка - или уже родила.

Эшли, почему мы отделены от товарищей из нашей души?

Учитывая, что в самый разгар его сжигания крик, я винил себя.

Нет слов, чтобы передать, насколько мой вздох печали, в воздухе, что было исчезать.

Переменная в тишине космоса все мои способности, чтобы выжить.

Эшли, почему мы отделены от товарищей из нашей души?

Когда же жизненные силы вернулись ко мне - но не к нему - я видел троих, кто подошел.

Один, со смуглой кожей и томимый сомнением, стоял на лестнице Библии.

Его сопровождал Пес-Призрак, верный слуга богини Аты.

Ата, вторая из путников - была достойна восхищения на нее взглядов!

Она была слугой третьего, что скрывается, но все же виден - даже спустя годы, дни, часы - не знаю, как долго они волокли меня из темноты - или от покоя?

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Часто, этот голос, голос Пастушкова, внутренний голос, который не терпит проявления жалости к себе.

Ответственность Пастушкова - внимать стенаниям паствы и утешать каждого в печали и скорби - Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Как часто мы шагнул вперед, застигнутым врасплох, с трясущимися руками, они свалили на весах все факты, - грустно, истинного и холодно, как темная бездна - которые являются бременем печальных подчиненных?

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Я учу, и я знаю тех, кто может, и я поднимаю их,  
Таким же образом, что меня учили и были признаны.

В этом месте, в этой темноте, где ошибка означает смерть, а смерть означает ошибку, и команды должны быть выполнены, потому что ничего другого будет достаточно.

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Сколько материнских слез должно быть пролито, чтобы этого было достаточно для оправдания работы, которую мы выполняем?

Какие медали и награды, какие мерки и планки хотя бы немного подходят тем, кто подвергает себя опасности в межзвездном пространстве?

Спроси у мертвых храбрецов - не ради наград делали они тот шаг вперед.

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Первый из троицы в темноте забирается на свою лестницу, пытаясь сбалансированный его душа.

Но тот, кто несет игла не сможет получить точку опоры, пока он делает себя к лицу свои мысли - пусть и благородным намерения, - что бросают тень на его деяния, совершаемые ради добра посредством зла методами и хитрости.

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Между законы человечества, а второй член троицы, не может быть никакой пощады.

Ата, красивая дочь великого правосудия, Ата, богиня сумасбродства и заблуждений - теперь вам придется бороться могущественно, ибо Зевс, переполненный ярости к дочери, предал забвению имя ее матери.

Ата, отрекись от зла и следовать по пути справедливости!

Иначе сгинешь в лабиринтах мысли, в честь чего и получила ты имя свое, и будешь осуждаема всеми, чьи жизни ты рушишь.

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Третий из подошедших - тот, что скрывается и все же виден.

Он считает, что знает все, но, как и все, ему подобные, не замечает истины.

Тот, кто скрывается и все же виден, даже будучи слепцом, не станет грешником.

Однако, учитывая, что он утверждает, что он может видеть, его грехи останутся с ним.

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

Почему, Эшли, почему?

Ваша душа как сестра моя душа

Зачем эти чужие оскверняют память воини, чья душа была похожа на брата, чтобы наши души?

Говоря, что он погиб от взрыва,

Словно он не имел никакого значения?

Мой добрый и мудрый товарищ!

Они не упомянул, что я видела, как он умирает.

Для них не представляли интереса ни его семья, ни те, кто в нем души не чаял, ни та, что могла бы хотеть родить ему ребенка - или уже родила.

Эшли, почему братья и сестры наши души украден?

В память о:  
Капитан-Лейтенанте Уоррене Аллен Прессли III  
- Старпом (до повышения своей предыдущей работы в качестве Старшего Штурмана), SR1.

Погиб в бою  
21 октября 2183  
Алчера, система Амада, туманность Омега

Джон 11:25  
Деяния 27:22

"Мой почтенный отец, я отправляюсь в путь, чтобы исполнить свой долг, и если мне потребуется отдать жизнь свою, я с радостью пожертвую ею ради отчизны."

Китадзима Кадзуоши  
Командир  
морской авиации Отряд "Кага" или "Мимолетное цветение бутона"

Погиб в бою  
7 декабря 1941  
Перл Харбор, Гавайи, планета Земля

(Цифровой водяной знак)  
Нормандия  
Pro vivis silentio movemus, pro mortuis silentio movemur.  
Ради живых мы движемся в тишине, ради мертвых мы движемся к тишине.  
девиз

Английский Язык: Frigate, Stealth Reconnaissance, hull numbers 1 & 2  
Русский Язык: Разведывательный Фрегат, Низкой Наблюдаемость, бортовой номер 1 & 2  
Императорское Русское Кодовые Обозначения (ИРКО): Совместная Проект К4938 [РФНН(К)] "Прилипаловые"


End file.
